ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DisneyToon Schedule
The schedule for a new 24-hour Disney cartoon TV channel. Monday-Friday *The Little Mermaid (6:00 am-6:30 am) *101 Dalmatians (6:30 am-7:00 am) *Aladdin (7:00 am-7:30 am) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (7:30 am-8:00 am) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks (8:00 am-8:30 am) *Donald's Quack Attack (8:30 am-9:00 am) *The Weekenders (9:00 am-9:30 am) *Teamo Supremo (9:30 am-10:00 am) *Quack Pack (10:00 am-10:30 am) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (10:30 am-11:00 am) *Hercules (11:00 am-11:30 am) *The Legend of Tarzan (11:30 am-12:00 pm) *Brand Spankin' New Doug (12:00 pm-12:30 pm) *Pepper Ann (12:30 pm-1:00 pm) *Recess (1:00 pm-1:30 pm) *W.I.T.C.H. (1:30 pm-2:00 pm) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2:00 pm-2:30 pm) *The Emperor's New School (2:30 pm-3:00 pm) *The Replacements (3:00 pm-3:30 pm) *American Dragon: Jake Long (3:30 pm-4:00 pm) *The Proud Family (4:00 pm-4:30 pm) *Kim Possible (4:30 pm-5:00 pm) *DisneyToon Movie (5:00 pm-7:00 pm) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (7:00 pm-7:30 pm) *Bonkers (7:30 pm-8:00 pm) *Gargoyles (8:00 pm-8:30 pm) *Goof Troop (8:30 pm-9:00 pm) *DuckTales (9:00 pm-9:30 pm) *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (9:30 pm-10:00 pm) *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers (10:00 pm-10:30 pm) *TaleSpin (10:30 pm-11:00 pm) *Teacher's Pet (11:00 pm-11:30 pm) *Lloyd in Space (11:30 pm-12:00 am) *The Weekenders (12:00 am-12:30 am) *Teamo Supremo (12:30 am-1:00 am) *Brand Spankin' New Doug (1:00 am-1:30 am) *Pepper Ann (1:30 am-2:00 am) *Recess (2:00 am-2:30 am) *W.I.T.C.H. (2:30 am-3:00 am) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (3:00 am-3:30 am) *The Emperor's New School (3:30 am-4:00 am) *The Replacements (4:00 am-4:30 am) *American Dragon: Jake Long (4:30 pm-5:00 am) *The Proud Family (5:00 am-5:30 am) *Kim Possible (5:30 am-6:00 am) Saturday-Sunday *Marsupilami (6:00 am-6:30 am) *The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (6:30 am-7:00 am) *The Mighty Ducks (7:00 am-7:30 am) *Fillmore! (7:30 am-8:00 am) *The Buzz on Maggie (8:00 am-8:30 am) *Dave the Barbarian (8:30 am-9:00 am) *The Wuzzles (9:00 am-9:30 am) *Jungle Cubs (9:30 am-10:00 am) *DisneyToon Movie (10:00 am-12:00 pm) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (12:00 pm-12:30 pm) *Bonkers (12:30 pm-1:00 pm) *Gargoyles (1:00 pm-1:30 pm) *Goof Troop (1:30 pm-2:00 pm) *DuckTales (2:00 pm-2:30 pm) *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (2:30 pm-3:00 pm) *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers (3:00 pm-3:30 pm) *TaleSpin (3:30 pm-4:00 pm) *Teacher's Pet (4:00 pm-4:30 pm) *Lloyd in Space (4:30 pm-5:00 pm) *DisneyToon Movie (5:00 pm-7:00 pm) *Brand Spankin' New Doug (7:00 pm-7:30 pm) *Pepper Ann (7:30 pm-8:00 pm) *Recess (8:00 pm-8:30 pm) *W.I.T.C.H. (8:30 pm-9:00 pm) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (9:00 pm-9:30 pm) *The Emperor's New School (9:30 pm-10:00 pm) *The Replacements (10:00 pm-10:30 pm) *American Dragon: Jake Long (10:30 pm-11:00 pm) *The Proud Family (11:00 pm-11:30 pm) *Kim Possible (11:30 pm-12:00 am) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (12:00 am-12:30 am) *Bonkers (12:30 am-1:00 am) *Gargoyles (1:00 am-1:30 am) *Goof Troop (1:30 am-2:00 am) *DuckTales (2:00 am-2:30 am) *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (2:30 am-3:00 am) *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers (3:00 am-3:30 am) *TaleSpin (3:30 am-4:00 am) *Teacher's Pet (4:00 am-4:30 am) *Lloyd in Space (4:30 am-5:00 am) *The Weekenders (5:00 am-5:30 am) *Teamo Supremo (5:30 am-6:00 am) Category:Schedules Category:DisneyToon